


Memories

by Niffler_91



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Friendship/Love, Love, Memories, Moving, Moving On, Moving Out, Penny Blossoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 02:18:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18401147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niffler_91/pseuds/Niffler_91
Summary: Twelve years have flown by. It's time to make new memories.





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> My shortest one shot ever. Came to me randomly at work. It's not the best, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless.

Penny stood on the landing between 4A & 4B swinging her head left and right as if she were watching a tennis match, as she tried not to get in the way of the removal men too much. Twelve years had flown by so fast; All gone, in a flurry of Thai food, pizza nights, vintage video games, Star Trek marathons, Star Wars marathons, Klingon boggle, HALO nights, Penny Blossom making (who could forget Sheldon on a caffeine high in his Flash outfit?!) dislocated shoulders, relationship talk, break up talk, broken hearts, mended hearts, hot beverages, laundry nights, arguments, marriage discussions, occasional science experiments, Halloween pranks, baby talk and birthday parties. It didn’t seem real that twelve years had passed and if it wasn’t for the fact that the scene before her tear-filled eyes told a different story, she’d have refused to believe it. There were no words to accurately describe how she felt at that moment in time.

 

Eight removal men worked tirelessly as they trampled up and down the stairs, alternating between 4A and 4B, lugging box after box, memory after memory out the doors, down in to the lorries waiting outside. After all this time and the landlord had never had the elevator repaired. It had become a long-standing joke between the residents of the 2311 Los Robles apartment complex. Penny was broken out of her reverie by a figure standing in front of her, leaning on the edge of the elevator door-frame, holding something in their outstretched hand. Ever so gently, she reached forward and took it in to her own, gently turning it over as a smile overtook her face and an evening of memories came flooding back. Her first Penny Blossom. “The best thing about memories, is making them. What you’re holding there, is one of my favourites.” His voice was soft and gentle with a touch of Texan twang, but you had to really strain to hear it. There was a pause while a million thoughts flew through her mind. Placing a kiss to the Penny Blossom, she pressed it back in to his hand – folding his fingers over it, pressing a kiss to his knuckles. “Some of my best memories are the ones we made together.” His only response was to kiss her knuckles too before tugging her gently in to his chest and sliding his arms around her back, holding her to him, relishing a few quiet and precious moments together amidst the chaos surrounding them.

 

A simple shout of “We’re all good”, was the signal that their time here was up. Penny pressed a brief but firm kiss to his lips before looping her arm through his. Together they descended the stairs for the very last time.

 

There were new memories to be made.


End file.
